Thrust Into The Future
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: Allen, Kanda and a number of exorcists find themselves stuck in the clutches of two young women, paying back unimaginable debts thanks to Kanda and Lavi's recklessness. Rated T for language.


Kanda Yuu spun around in the darkened area, looking around with a scowl on his face. "Komui, what the hell is going on? Komui?! This isn't funny!!" No response. He grit his teeth as he squint, trying to survey the area. His eyes widened and he clutched onto the hilt of Mugen as he was enveloped by an oncoming light. "Che, akuma!" He drew the katana out of it's sheathe, and with one clear cut, the obstacle before him ripped in half, the metal shrieking against the sword. Smoke clouded the area where the demon was defeated and a man squealed, running from the scene before the object exploded. Chunks of steel scattered about the grounds as Kanda exhaled, lowering Mugen. Before long, another light enveloped him and he raised his innocence to strike, slamming it against this other demon. The demon came to an abrupt halt, letting out a squeal and the smell of burnt rubber. The man lowered his sword as he heard a click- something opening. The sound of heels touching the floor echoed as someone ran to the front of the unknown demon, examining the damage done to it.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" The girl cried. "That was my car!!" she ran a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You. Stay right there." Kanda demanded, holding Mugen to her neck.

"Alright, if I'm getting punk'd or something, this isn't funny at all. How the hell am I even going to pay for this?!"

"What nonsense are you spewing?!" Kanda bellowed. "What is that demon?! Are you a Noah?!"

"…What?" The girl quirked a brow. " …Did you just call my car a _demon_?"

"Car? Since when the hell did cars look like that?" Kanda's face continued to drop, irritation becoming much more apparent.

"Since a long time buddy. What are you, a foreigner or something?"

"Always? Can you explain where the hell I'm at?" Kanda lowered his sword.

"How about Newark?" The girl remarked with an un-amused expression.

"Newark?"

"Y'KNOW… Newark… New Jersey?"

"New Jersey? Where…"

"_Seriously_, are you a foreigner or not?!" the girl now demanded.

Kanda raised his sword to her again. "Don't catch a high tone with me! I was in England a few moments ago!"

"Well buddy…" the girl started, expression matching the irritation on Kanda's face. "You're not anymore. Wel…"

"Kanda!!" A voice called out. "That's you, right?! I came as fast as I could when I saw the explosion! You took care of the akuma?"

"Great…" the girl sighed. "Another freak…"

"According to this woman…" Kanda started, lowering Mugen once more "I just destroyed a 'car'."

"…car?" Allen Walker blinked, examining the vehicle now letting out smoke. "Since when do cars look like that?" the boy inquired.

"GAH!" the girl face palmed, then looked sharply at the two. "Where the hell do you both live…? Under a rock?"

"We live in and work for the Black Order!" Allen proudly exclaimed.

"Come again?" The girl was now confused beyond all belief. "Are you guys like… secret agents or something? I wouldn't put it past that, carrying dangerous weapons around."

"No, not at all. We're exorcists specializing in destroying demons." Allen was now beaming while the girl's face sunk.

"You mean escapees from the nearest asylum, no?" the girl responded dryly.

"Don't mock us!" Kanda yelled, pointing Mugen at the young woman once more.

Allen put an arm over Mugen, lowering it. "There's no need for that, calm down Kanda. Maybe since she's normal, she doesn't know anything about exorcists and akuma."

"Finally making progress…" the girl said under breath. "Anyway, Samurai-Man, you royally screwed up my car and now you need to pay me back for damages."

"Che, here." Kanda rummaged through his pockets and handed the girl a fistful of peculiar money.

The girl looked at each coin and bill before she grit her teeth. "…That's not funny you ass!" she yelled, tossing the money over her shoulder angrily.

"What the hell was that for?! I'm paying you back!" Kanda snapped.

"With money from England that's even over a century old?! Don't be a wise ass!" the girl glared. "You OWE me. A LOT. You should get a job and have to stick around until you can PAY-ME-BACK!"

"There is no way in-"

"Kanda!" Allen cut in. "It looks as if that car had cost her a lot…"

"No kidding." The girl sarcastically remarked.

"I think that you should find a way to pay her off…" Allen gave the girl a sympathetic glance. "I'll help even. Maybe that way we can find out why Komui sent us here."

"…Alright, whatever." Kanda crossed his arms. Allen let out a small smile and the girl began to rummage through her pockets.

"Then it's settled." The girl said, flipping open her cell phone. Allen and Kanda quirked their brows as she pressed a number for her speed dial. "Hello? Bri? Yeah, change of plans. I'm heading back over there with two strays. The story? Oh, you'll never believe… Yeah, I'll tell you about it when I get there, I have no time to lose. Trust me on that. Alright, see you." She shut her phone and turned towards the gawking exorcists, looking on in awe. "WHAT? Don't tell me you haven't seen a cellular phone before?" the two shook their heads as the girl let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what, just get in the car." She said as she got in and unlocked the doors, opening them for the pair to get in. After the two of them were seated, Allen shotgun and Kanda in the back seat, there was a momentary silence. "What are you two waiting for? Seat belts."

"Seat belts…?" the two asked.

"… God, take me now…" the girl looked over at them, her own seat belt in hand. "You know, this strap there that secures you to your seat to ensure that incase of an accident you don't _die_?"

"Oh! Okay! It's on!" Allen exclaimed as he fumbled with it, getting it on. The girl started the car and the three were now on the way, enveloped in an awkward silence. Allen looked around before deciding to end it. "You know, Miss, we haven't quite introduced ourselves. Excuse my rudeness. I'm Allen Walker and the man in the back is Kanda. What's your name?"

"The name's Alyssa Rodriguez. Call me Alyssa or Aly."

"Oh… ah! By the way Miss Rodriguez…" Allen started.

"Just call me Alyssa."

"O-oh, okay. Um… where exactly are we?"

"Not again…" Alyssa sighed.

"That's right, you weren't able to answer when asked. I know we're in New Jersey, but where the heck exactly is that?"

Alyssa braced herself, getting ready for the most ridiculous reactions. "…In America."

"WHAT?! Allen flailed, arm slightly knocking on the wheel, causing the car to swerve off the road.

"AGH! WATCH IT, STUPID!" Alyssa roared as she hastily turned the car back on track, the three driving off into the night…


End file.
